The three stooges book fire
by Kayceejr
Summary: After taking the earth kingdom capital Zuko and the Stooges return the fire nation has the heroes but the journey has not end there
1. Chapter 1

Zuko and the Stooges has finally return home and they were welcome as heroes. Then the two old ladies introduce them to the public as they said "And alongside your returned Prince at all three new generals Moe Larry, and Curly!" and then the crowed cheered.

Each of the Stooges has his feelings about this on one hand they are finally accepted in the Fire Nation but on the other they still feel guilty about betraying Iroh.

Then when they heared that Zuko was seeing his uncale in jail. They went to talk to Zuko about it as Moe said "While Zuko to be honest I kinda fell guilty about stabing Iron in the back. So if we all feel that why way don't we make it up to the guy?" Then Zuko said "I've tried talking to him twice but he won't say a word to me."

Then Curly said "Then he must be really mad at us." Then Moe slapped him and said "You chowderhead that's not helping." Then Larry said "While we got to think of something."


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko Azula and her friends along with Moe Larry, and Curly at set to Ember island for a vacation and the stooges are enjoying them selves and the girls that were there and Curly was meeting up with one girl who was not interested as she slapped him in the face and when Moe saw that he said to Curly "Serves you right. Not to mansion you were doing it wrong let me show you how to impressed the dimes." Then when Moe gave it a shot with another girl but when he did she punched him in the face.

Then after seeing that both Curly and Larry laughed at that which made Moe mad and then he slapped them both and then said "Well you think of something better lamebrains!" Then Larry said "Okay watch and learn admeasures." Then when he gave it a shot by using his violin to seduce her but she then gapped it and hit Larry over the head with it. Then Moe said "You were saying?" Then Larry said "Something that doesn't involved paying instruments."

Later that night they meet up with Zuko and the girls and Zuko was ranting as he said "For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Ha! He even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. [_Turning back to the others._] I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!" Then Azula said "There's a simple question you need to answer, then. Who are you angry at?" Then Zuko said "No one. I'm just angry." Then Zuko's girlfriend Mai said "Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?"

Then Zuko said "I'm angry at myself! Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore." Then Mai said "I know one thing I care about. [_Walks up to Zuko. Frontal view._] I care about you. [_They kiss._]" Then Moe said "And so do your friends Zuko and we care about you. Your are friend Zuko prince or not." Then Larry said "Yeah after all we been though we can deal with it along with ya." Then Curly said "Yeah we're your pals for life." Then Zuko said "Thanks guys."

Then they all decide to crash this one jerks party and they were having fun. Then Moe said "This otta make Zuko happy."


	3. Chapter 3

The day of black sun was here and when the stooges herded of the fire lord's evil plan they didn't know what to think and then they saw Zuko going somewhere then when they hared the fire nation was being attacked by earth benders water benders and many others and then Curly pulled out his telescoped and looked to see the Avatar alive and well and then Curly said "The Avatar is alive and he bring back off owowowowow!"

Then they fallowed Zuko and see here he when to his father the fire lord and then they herd Zuko everything about slaying the Avatar and how he is going to join him and help him defat him and then the fire lord told him about his mother and when the stooges relies what he was up to and then Moe thinked fast and drop some cirents to desracted him.

Then the four hightailed it out of there and then Larry told Zuko "Zuko we hard every world and we are with you all they way." Then Zuko said "You guys are too loyal for your own good. Alright let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

When Zuko and the Stooges where able to catchup with team Avatar they where not yet ready to face them yet the Zuko began to practice his speech to gain their forgiveness and gaining their trust then after he was done Moe said "I think you need to try a little harder." Then Curly said "I think he did good." Then Moe slapped him and said "Shut up!" Then Larry said to Zuko "Well no one said it was going to be easy. But who knows maybe they will take us in. Or not."

Later after Zuko tried to get in Curly asked "Hey Zuko did Aang and his friends said were in?" Then Zuko just looked at him with a glare and then walk to his tent and then Curly said "Was that a yes or a no?" Then Moe hit him over the head with a stick and said "You numskull that was a no!" Then Larry said "And how do we know that's not a maybe?" Then Moe knocked him over the head with the stick and said "Go on!"

Later team Avatar was attack by the assassin Zuko hired to take out the Avatar and the stooges when and help out by pushing a bolder on him and then they had a talk with team Avatar and they all agreed to let them join but they were still skeptical about it but most of all Karata as later that night she treated Zuko and the Stooges. Then after she left Curly said "Wow that girl had issues."


	5. Chapter 5

Our story begins in the _Western Air Temple were Zuko was teaching Aang fire bending and the Stooges were watching them and they notice that Zuko was being bad at it for some reason he wasn't doing any fire blasts and Curly said "Well I think Zuko is all burn out." Then he lough at his own joke and Moe just clucked him on the head and the Larry said "Well I think Zuko needs to heat things up." Then Larry lough at his own joke but then Moe slapped him silly and then Curly said "Well look like things are heating up." Then Moe pounced him in the face then Larry said "Maybe now he'll be fired up." Then Moe was now beating them both up for making those fire puns then when he was done he then said "Look you morons if I hear one more fire pun I'll lose it!"_

_Then then gang was talking about Zuko's problem and then Toph said "_You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source." Then Sokka said "How's he supposed to do that ? By jumping into a volcano ?" Then Curly was going to make another fire pun but he soon stopped himself when Moe was glaring at him. Then Toph said "No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is." Then she told them how she meet the badgermoles and how they teached her how to earth bend then Zuko said "Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct. But maybe there's another way. [_He walks toward a fountain._] The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors. [_Turning his head toward Aang._] No, they died off thousands of years ago. But their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. [_Cut to a shot of the two from the side, as Zuko turns his head toward the Avatar._] Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

Then Aang Zuko, and the stooges ride on Appa to where the sun warriors were and but while there they were got in some traps that Curly keeps triggering and Moe keeps hitting him for doing so. Then they came face to face with the sun warriors and they had Aang and Zuko pass a test of the firebending masters. Then when the fire saw them they were shocked that they were dragons and one of the sun warriors said " Oh, here it comes. [_Looks up at the bridge._] Any moment now. Dinner for the masters." Then Curly said "Well good thing were not fire benders." Then he said "Yes but when they are done with them when they fail you three will be there snacks." Then made the Stooges scared.

But then Aang and Zuko passed the test and after they did the gang return to the others and they were showing off their fire bending skills. Then Sokka said "Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there." Then Zuko said "It's not a dance. It's a firebending form." Then Sokka said "We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord." Then Zuko said "It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Then Sokka said "Oh, yeah ? What's your little form called ?" Then Zuko said "The dancing dragon." Then everyone started laughing then Curly and Larry said in union "Well now we can burn up the dance floor!" Then they lough and Moe screamed in anger and said while picking up a stick "I'll give you two a dragon dance!" And then Moe was chancing Curly and Larry.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko Sokka and the Stooges decided to go to a prison called the boiling rock there they hope to find sokka's father and then save him but when they got there they hatch a plan well Moe Larry and Curly keep the warden busy with an old trick that they know the raja.

Moe said "Greetings mister warden we are here to entertain you a gift from the fire lord the raja." Then Curly said "Aha.(The speaked nothing but noses until Moe stopped him.) Then Moe said Set down you flat foot flat head!" Then Curly said "Oh shut up I don't have to." Then they counited to decried them.

Zuko and Sokka was able to find the water tribe warrior's girlfriend _Suki_ who was captured by Azula and put there and they came up with a plan to get her out of there but when they did they saw that Sokka's father was coming there. Then they came up with a plan to get him out too.

Then when the warden found this out Curly kissed him on the nose and said "You've been a wonderful adduced thank you all for coming and see you all next time!" Then they all made it out with the others in toe.


	7. Chapter 7

Team Avatar is under attacked by Azula who found their hiding place but thanks to Zuko who fought her off and the Stooges using their latest ingestion the stink catapult that hit Azula and she almost lost contusions of the foul smell but she was able to get away but ended up smiling really bad. Then Sokka said "Were did you get that kinda stink?" Then Moe said "Trust me you don't wanna know." Then they were off riding Appa to safety.

Then separate their victory over today and then they after seeing and haring this Karata ran off to be by herself in anger for she had not forgiven them after what happened at the earth kingdom and then she told them off about it. Then Zuko remembers that her mother died at the hands of some fire benders and found out though Sokka that fire nation sailors called the southern raiders are the ones that took her mother from her.

Soon Zuko told Karata about how they can help her find the captain of the southern raiders that took her mother's life. So they were off on Appa and they find him as an old decrepit man when the Stooges saw her about to axe him off Larry said "Karata we know that your angry and upset of what this man did to your mother but think of what Aang said and also think about it do you think your mother will be happy about this taking revenge, taking a life. She won't be very happy do what you fell is right and if you do take his life your no better then he is."

Katana then decided not to take his life she didn't know that she was strong enough to do it or that she was too weak. But then when they got back Zuko asked Aang "What are you going to do when you face my father."


	8. Chapter 8

When team Avatar heard that there was going to be a play about them they when to see it and when they did they did not like how their were rebzetien. Even the Stooges were not pleased about how they were in the play because the three guys playing them didn't not even looked like them at all. The were the Marx brothers then they saw ever thing that had happened to them in a poor matter. From the start of the play when they saw that "Aang" got out from the ice berg then Moe said "Kinda hard to believe that a kid serving in an iceberg for a hundred years?"

Then they saw "Aang" taking in moemoe but as a puppet as it said "Hi everyone love you!" Then Curly said "Say his name kinda Moe's maybe we should started calling you "Moe Moe" Moe." Then he lough but then Moe slapped in the face.

Then when they saw Sokka wearing a dress.

Then when they saw the time with Omashu they were glad they didn't when though that.

Then when they saw the waterbending scrolls as Larry said "You know I still can believe you steal that scroll.

Then when the blue Spirit Moe said "Well that was something to remember."

Then when they meet Jet Curly said "See I knew that kid was no good."

Then in the great divide Larry asked "Is that what really happened?"

Then at the siege of the north Larry said "Please don't remind me of the cold."

Then in the blind bandit Moe said "So that's how you guys meet her."

Then when they saw that one time when the stooges fallow Zuko when he when off by himself.

Then when Azula was chancing team Avatar.

Then the Drill Moe asked "Were did she get that drill anyway?"

Then when they saw Jet die Curly said "I'm pretty sure that his dead."

Then as the cross roads The Stooges had to re see the hole horrible thing on that day and Moe said "Worst day of our life."

Then at the day of black sun Larry said "Wow bad things keeps happing to us huh?"

Then they saw the supposed ending and then when team Avatar leave the play they all agreed that it was a bad play and the Stooges are with them about it as Moe said "Well that's time and money well never get back." Then Larry said "I thin the play writer and director was named something." Then Curly said "Well I liked to give him a good punched in the face for making that."


	9. Chapter 9

The Stooges told everyone about the fire lord's plan to whipped out the earth kingdom and as they told them how it when. Zuko said "The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back." Then Larry said "And it's been our dream to be his general at his side but then things got really bad." Then the fire lord "Welcome, Prince Zuko Moe Larry, Curly. We waited for you General Shinu, your report." Then Shinu said "Thank you, sir. [_Stands up and walks up to the opposite side of Ozai across the table._] Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom." Then the fire lord said "What is your recommendation?" Then he said "Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom." Then the fire lord said "Hmm. Prince Zuko Stooges, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?" Then Zuko said "The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything, as long as they have hope." Then Moe said "Yeah there thought we should know we ran...I mean fight some of them."

Then Larry said "They sure got a lot of hope." Then Curly said "Suddenly they got more hope then I got less hair on my head." Then the fire lord said " Yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope." Then Azula said "_I_ think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground." Then the fire lord said "Yes ... [_Cuts to Azula looking pleased._] Yes you're right, Azula. [_Stands up and walks to the world map._] Sozin's Comet is almost upon us, and on that day, it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us. When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. [_Cut to Zuko._] Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom ... [_Zuko looks astonished. Cut back to Ozai smiling._] permanently. [_The shot changes to an aerial view of the map which Ozai walks to the center._] From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy _everything_; and out of the ashes, a new world will be born, a world in which _all_ the lands are Fire Nation and _I_ am the supreme ruler of everything! [_War generals applaud._] " Then Zuko said " I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. [_Fade to the present._] My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was."

Then after a talk the Stooges came up with their own plan well they train Aang to fight the fire lord they'll be spying on the fire army and get any thing on how to stop this horrible plan. So when the lifted they took some fire nation solder amour and planed in and the Moe said "Alright you knuckle heads mine your P's and Q's." Then Curly said "Don't forget to dot the eyes." Then Moe poked him in his eyes then they counited their mission and then they saw the fire lord talking to Azula on how he is going to be the phoenix king and make Azula the new fire lord.

Then Larry said "That is not good." Then they turn to Moe and asked "So what are we going to do now?"

**Now you guys get to dictated on what the Stooges should do next. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I'm back from my vacation and now here is the next chapters of this week same as always.

* * *

When the Stooges found out what was going on the Stooges decided to go to their old place and looked for something that can help them and they found it and Moe said "Boys we are going to save the world."

Meanwhile at the places Zuko and Karata were dealing with an in rages Azula shooting fire blasts left and right and watching from a safe deduce was Abbott and Costello and one of them said "Yeah Abbott do you think Azula is losing her mind a bite?" Then Abbott said "Well she had been kinda acting this way when Mai and Tai Lee turned their two faced backs on her." Then Costello said "Well I'm starting to see why they did what they did." Then Abbott said "Well nothing that we can do about it she is going to be the new fire lord after all."

Then they herded a sound and then Abbott said "Hey do you hear what I hear?" Then Costello said "Do you mean that engine sorta sound that sounds like it's coming right behind us? Then yeah." Then out right behind them was the Three Stooges riding their invention the auto mobile and then Abbott and Costello ran off in fear and then mobile itself ram to Azula knocking back from a defenseless Zuko who was knocked out by Azula.

Then Karata see the orpauntiy to stop the crazed fire princess and then the stooges ran to help Zuko and then when the fire prince looked at them and said "Thanks you guys did great." Then Moe said "Well normally I'd would take all the crate but we did as a team." Then they all share a group hug.

Later after that they found out that Aang had defeated the Oza by taking away is fire bending and when they herd that they cheered with victory and then Curly walked up to the now former fire lord who is now in chines and said "Na not so though with out your bending huh?" Then he poked him in they eyes and Oza was angry and said to him "You bold headed fool how dare you...…" He was then interrupted with a slap in the face by Moe who then said "Nah but a sock in it mister ex-fire lord!" Then Larry said "I guess you can say your a burn out now!" Then he laugh and then Curly said "Yeah and he must be steaming mad now!" Then he started laughing and that made Moe mad and then he grapped and said "I'll burn you guys up come here!" He then chases Curly and Larry all over the city.

Later after Zuko became the new fire lord and Aang finally empress his role as the Avatar the hole gang was now back in the earth city capital to celebrate their victory and the Stooges are not only the new generals of the fire nation but they are also their led inventors. Then Zuko gave the three some food and then he said to them "I could've done this with out you guys." Then the stooges were blushing and then they were looking out side and see that Aang and Karata were kissing and then Larry said "Well does that make you all warm and fussy inside?" Then Moe said "Yeah and made we wish we had some girls of our won." Then Curly said "Yeah fellas look." Then entered same girls that they meet one ember island and they always like heroic men and that was the stooges. Then when Curly was trying to kiss his girl he actsontelly kissed and then Moe said "I'm poison! Way you!"Then they story ends with Moe chasing Curly and with Larry fallowing behind.

**THE END**


End file.
